For a Time
by hiro himura
Summary: Valley of the end fic. Naruto, hinata, and sasuke. short drabble, not a oneshot. First story so try not to flame me too hard


Hello there, this is hiro-dono and this is my first fanfiction so be nice and give me as much criticism as you can.

**Jutsu/ inner talking**

**Disclaimer: **i do not own naruto, hinata, or any other part of the franchise, but i wished i did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a sharp intake of breath, hinata watched from behind a tree as naruto fought sasuke in the valley of the end, and for awhile it looked like he was winning but then naruto-kun faltered with the ransangan allowing sasuke to plow his arm through naruto's chest. It seemed to take forever, watching naruto fall to the ground as sasuke pulled his arm out of naruto's chest. His curse seal leval 2 was fading back down , but he wasn't stopping. Sasuke jumped back to the edge of the cliff to gather his chakra, panting like a maniac as he did with the sharingans spining wildly. Just as sasuke was going through some handsigns for his **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique)  
**hinata ran out from behind the tree to confront sasuke. Activating her bykugan she stared down the number one rookie with little hope in her combat abilities.

With a huge smirk sasuke leaped and bounded towards hinata, circling her like a jungle cat playing with it's prey.

"I bet you're here to save the dobe, but you're a little late for that" Hinata didn't respond but instead began to try to attack sasuke with her Jyukan palm. Sasuke just smirked and kicked her legs from underneath her and planted a foot onto her chest with a crunch. "just as weak as the dobe i see"

Hinata sealed the points of the leg sasuke had planted on her. He in turn winced and backflipped away from her. Landing clumsily sasuke cursed her and then proceeded to activte leval one of orochimaru's cursed seal. Hinata's eyes widened even more, if possible, seeing the black marks make their way all across sasuke's skin. A quick burst of speed and hinata found herself embeded into the same tree she was hiding behind earlier by a punch to her gut. Wiping the blood from her mouth she stood up and faced sasuke again, analyzing him with her bykugan. Even with the curse seal, his fight with naruto had worn sasuke out and it didn't look as if he could go much longer at this rate. The meek little girl rushed forward with more speed than she thought she could ever muster, but it's like her precious naruto-kun said to her before "when you protect someone precious to you, then you really can be as strong as you need to be."

"You are in the field of my divinatation!" "Two hands" "four hands" "8 hands" "16hands" "32hands"

but before she could get to the finishing 64 strikes her right leg gave out on her and she toppled unto the ground with a flop. She landed with her eyes shut, bykugan deactivated. At that moment she knew it was hopeless, after all most of her strikes had missed and sasuke was the top of the class. then she opened her eyes and saw her beloved naruto-kun still on the ground, motionless with the hole through his chest, and it was big, big enough so that he might be... no hinata thought to herelf i have to beleive naruto-kun will be alright. With new resolve hinata shakily stood up and faced sasuke one last time.

Rushing sasuke the two traded taijutsu blows with hinata only slightly winning with the jyuken. Suddenly sasuke backflipped again and went through some and hanseals and yelled **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique) **he proceded to launch the flames straight at hinata. Suprisingly to sasuke, hinata, the barely concious naruto, and every other being currently watching this fight hinata did not falter in any way, instead she held her arms out as far as she could and spun slowly once, gathering chakra as she did and swirled the flames around her. Seeing hinata block his attack Sasuke, full of rage, dashed towards hinata with a chidori held out to spear her like he did naruto. Hinata was still in the slow motion of the spin with the fire around her and ever so slowly, to sasuke of course, she gathered the fire into her palms, dodged the chidori with the help of her bykugan, and thrust both palms and all the flames and chakra she gathered into sasuke's chest, severly burning his tattered shirt and curse seal marked body all in only a few seconds. And for what seemed forever (5 sec) they held that position, sasuke's arm outstretched grazing hinata's shoulder and hinata's palms placed firmly on his burnt and black chest. Then the hyyuga princess and uchiha traitor fell backwards staring into space with both eye jutsus deactivated and sasuke's curse receding...

and all was quite, the world seeming to have stopped, watching hinata and naruto, almost side by side now, and sasuke on the cold cold ground, all of them on their backs with wide eyes staring into nothingness.

all was quite for a time...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique)  
Type: Ninjutsu  
Description: Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame, can be extremely powerful.**

I don't have a beta so try not to go too hard on all my punctuation and that kind of stuff. text form tips for making your reading easier would help though... o and i no i spelt most of the japanese things like bykugan wrong but bare with me here and ill fix them sooner or later

read, review, etc. this is my first fanfiction so criticism is very important to me, constructive anyway. This also most probably will not be a one shot so expect another chapter, just not anytime soon.

this is hiro-dono, ja ne


End file.
